Windows
by SpiroTiger.x
Summary: Finally the boy has broken. And it wasn't even my doing. I have tried for months to break that boy, and in the end it's one of his friends that does it; the only mother he has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

AN: So, I've made a few changes, they're not important ones, just a couple of spelling errors I noticed. If there are any more, then let me know and I'll fix them ASAP.

Anyway, thanks for reading and if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know. I plan to get through to the final battle, but if there's any particular scenes you'd like to see on the way, I'll try to get them in.

XXX

Windows

My sacrifice made me weak. I needed the wolves under control, they each had their own parts. One for each of the hunters and one for the lightning fox. But now that I am conscious again, under the influence of the drug I wonder if it was worth it. On reflection I think it probably was. They needed to be dealt with.

The male hunter, he is impulsive and as used to sacrifice as I am. He would sacrifice the boy to be rid of me. That much was clear last night. The begging to daddy; that was me. Asking for death; that was the boy. He managed to get away from me for a second. I will admit I was surprised how far I had pushed him him, asking for death, that's not a choice you can really come back from; though I'll admit if there was any group to do it, this would probably be the group to figure it out. Not without Stiles though, and that's the whole point Stiles will already be dead. I think if the hunter had had his way or the boy's father hadn't been so armed, this body that I have worked so hard for would be rotting already, no hope of return.

The female hunter. Stiles has supplied me with the name Alison, it's so convenient still having him about, even if he does cause me some troubles at times. His memories are open to me; a softly whispered voice at the back of my mind. It used to be louder; the boy would shout and scream to his friends. Trying to get them to understand. Alison was the only one that ever came close. She sees through my tricks, she must be dealt with.

And lastly the lightning fox. As my natural cousin we have the same weaknesses. The friends are either too stupid or too noble to use this fact in their favour, but I can't have them working it out. All three must be killed. And so I needed three predators. Three flies for three wolves.

It did weaken the body though, I was not expecting it to collapse. And now I'm stuck. Out manoeuvred by a vet and some duct tape, how humiliating. If only there was another fly. I think I'd have Scott kill him, I like the irony in that.

The boy has stopped moving, stopped fighting. I'm almost sad; his struggle fed me, nurtured me for those first, hard months. His pitiful angst as I took over sustained me. That's all over now. I have had to push him back. Keep him locked deep within his mind. I can no longer waste time letting him out to play.

That's all it ever was. Once he let me in; once I saw the crack his death had created, I was in control. A father standing over his child as he plays and then calling him in, away from his friends before time. Punishing him for being loud, being obnoxious. The boy was loud; a true fighter I'll give him that. He fought hard to return to his friends, has even managed to slip out once or twice. But I have punished him for those short lived attempts to help them. He will not have the strength to try again.

They are trying to aid him, trying to find a way to purge me from this body. I can hear them at it. They may be a room away but I can hear them planning, scheming my demise. They don't know that it's more me than him in here now. If they push me out, I don't think there will be enough Stiles left to fill the vacuum. He will implode, become the witless vegetable he and his father feared when we first entered the mad house; hand in hand.

They have me paralysed now, as if it will help the boy beat me. Unlikely. Stiles is weeping, little weakling. That's the one thing I can't control unfortunately. Eyes are the windows to the soul. I, of course, have no soul and am therefore unable to take complete control of the eyes. Tear ducts, unfortunately, remain the boy's domain.

Melissa has noticed the boy crying, I can see the motherly sympathy building. She can see him, see Stiles' soul through the bodies eyes. The boy is stirring, he can see her too. I can feel him gather his strength at the sight of his would be mother. Time to put a stop to that. I make the boy's body shake; his voice crack behind the tape. She asks her question with hope in her voice.

"Stiles?" Oh really, this is too easy. I nod quickly, humming slightly to finish the act and am pleased when she takes off the tape without hesitation. These people are so easy to manipulate. I tell her not be so naive; straightening the face I'd forced to crumple seconds earlier, twitching the head to the side.

Her eye's harden as she puts the tape back in place and I can feel Stiles sink deeper into his own corner and still completely. Finally the boy has broken. And it wasn't even my doing. I have tried for months to break that boy, and in the end it's one of his friends that does it, the only mother he has ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

AN: I've corrected a few spellings, but other than that not done much. I plan to keep going until the final battle, so no worries about me stopping halfway. If any of you guys want to see particular scenes, please let me know and I'll do my best to slip them in.

XXX

Windows

Peter's arrival has changed the game. Finally an opponent with some idea what to do. I know what they plan to do of course; giving away their strategy to the enemy, how ridiculous. I knew as soon as I saw the claws. I've had time to come up with a idea, not much of one I'll admit but I think it'll do.

Scott is the one to go in of course, Peter would have been harder for me to distract but they don't trust him, that much is clear from Stiles' memory. Even the dark haired alpha, Derek, would have been better than Scott. Of course, he is otherwise occupied, I've taken care of that. I can feel him at the back of my mind; him, the twin and the skinny boy. Isaac, Stiles provides from across the way. It's nice to see he still has his helpful spirit, his clean organised mind. He may be broken now, but my compulsion is still upon him. His mind is obsessed with filling in the gaps, I've just twisted it for my use. It was helpful when I was still incognito, using Stiles' obsession to put names to faces, fill in back story that I had missed.

That is why I chose Stiles; it wasn't random, it was choice. I could have had any one of the three but I chose Stiles. His mind is clean and clear, perfect for an outsider to feel at home. He had even sectioned his mind already, there was so little for me to do. One section for family, one for friends, one for school and so on. Admittedly I have cleared out the chambers, trapping Stiles himself in one. After the first couple of escape attempts I've had to be a bit harder on the boy, he started off loose in the white room. Now I have trapped him within the fabric chains I was forced to wear during my last jaunt out into the real world.

Does that make him feel special I wonder, that I chose him? I can see from his perfectly ordered memory that he often felt like an outsider, even amongst his closest friends. The first to discover the truth behind the moon, but pushed back almost immediately. The only one with no talent.

I send this thought to him. I like to see the boy squirm occasionally, check he's still there.

Oh, they're returning from the hushed conversation in the kitchen. There was no real need for the secrecy; as I said, I've known the plan for several minutes now, plenty enough time to put my own counter in place. Scott moves forwards, I can see he's anxious. He is right to be so, he will be easy to manipulate; stupid, predictable Scott. Ah, Peter sees it too, I knew he should have been the one to go in, so who else will they suggest?

Lydia? I supposed she's the obvious other choice, though with the latest conversations I think Melissa would have been more useful if they're so set on ignoring Peter. Someone to get through to Stiles, start him fighting again, I'd have said the best friend and the lost mother would have been the team to do it. Perhaps they were hoping for the young hunter or her father, but as I said they are a little preoccupied with various wolves at the moment.

Maybe they don't realise that's what they are actually trying to do. Maybe they think they are just trying to get rid of me and that that will be enough to save the boy. But the boy needs to save himself too. They need to give him a reason to want to live, otherwise even if they do manage to purge me, the body will still die. Stiles will still die. He can barely even sense them now, lost in his own angst ridden little world, locked within that constraining cage of fabric.

So here we go then, two more minds to keep an eye on. Six separate minds; some to control, some to manipulate and one to crush. I start the new ones tied, this memory is straight from Stiles' nightmares. It was easy to find the memory where he felt most trapped. Eichen house, the first night. Just the idea of being strapped to the bed like that other boy, knowing his friends were in trouble. Irony, my own little joke, using Stiles fears against those bent on helping him, leaving them with exactly the same thoughts and worries. I leave them struggling with their bonds in one section of Stiles' well ordered mind.

I have been neglecting my wolves, I can't let them get away from me. Without constant supervision the souls might start to fight against the parasites. Derek is fine, so much natural anger there. I barely had to prompt and he took over all on his own. I can feel him stalking towards the hunters door.

The twin, Ethan, is fighting with his brother, just as I had expected. Both are volatile. When the girl shows up neither will be able to control themselves. Isaac is walking somewhere in the cold. I can feel the weapon in his hand. He's no longer near the hunters apartment. I assume that his job has already been completed and that he is going to help kill the lightning fox.

My mind is drawn back to the cell where I have trapped Scott and Lydia, temporarily it would seem. It hasn't taken as long as I had hoped for them to realise they could break out. It's Lydia of course that realised it. I had hoped to keep Scott in the cell for a little while longer before he realised he could just break loose.

What next? Split them up I think. I shut the door between them and force them into separate compartments. As I said, Scott on his own is fairly helpless. My mind plays with various options. What can I use to keep a teenage boy busy? Mmm, let me think ... teenage girl it is then. The young hunter, Stiles' mind supplies. Images of the young alpha and the hunter snap to my minds eye. As predicted, Scott's mind puts up very little fight before accepting his place, girl of his dreams in his arms.

Lydia is more complicated, a simple distraction won't be enough, she is smarter than that. How to trap her? Again, it is Stiles that provides the answer, not willingly this time. I reach into his mind and have to forcefully pull the scene from his thoughts. I can see her in a silver dress, covered with blood, senseless on a school sports field. I have to build the school painstakingly, putting her in the same blood stained dress. I assume the dress means there's a dance somewhere involved, and play a drone of music over the tannoy speakers. I introduce the monster. She is petrified, stuck within the memory. I am content.

Although I hope neither Scott or Lydia will escape their confinement, I plan another room for them to puzzle over. A never ending path should do it, and what better to keep them moving than Stiles almost within reach. I shift the parameters of Stiles' prison. And leave to check on the wolves again.

Derek has reached the hunter now, and I am pleased to see he has him trapped. The wolf seems content with toying with the mortal for a while. As much as I would have killed the man already I cannot force it. The parasites only encourage and plant ideas, they cannot force any matter immediately. That is their beauty. The individual must be the one who takes the final action, more grief that way. It makes the whole thing much more satisfying for me.

Isaac and the twins are still fighting. I notice that the young hunter is with the lightning fox, Isaac can't have completed his first task. It is unimportant, all three wolves have worked themselves up to blood lust now, so it is only time before only one being remains.

An almighty roar suddenly fills my consciousness, and I am pulled back to my more immediate issues. I realise it is external, I had almost forgotten there was a world outside this mind.

Both Scott and Lydia have broken out of their confinement and have met in Stiles' prison. I manage to solidify myself opposite Stiles in front of the board seconds before they notice him. I look at Stiles, still huddled in on himself, unable to see or feel what is going on around him. All senses cut off by the chocking cloth. He still thinks he is alone, is totally unaware that help is so close but will never reach him.

I want to somehow let him know, tell him and feel the rush his pain it would provide, but I must keep up appearances. Scott and Lydia must think that I am Stiles and he is me. After all 'Stiles' eventual betrayal will be so much sweeter than their simple grief.

I can hear them panting, feel them running, taste their confusion and frustration. I gently reach down and add a piece to the board. They have stopped moving, she is saying something but I can't tell what. Stiles suddenly shifts his head to the left, looking in their direction. I realise what has happened a second too late as the howl deafens me.

Scott has shifted and Stiles has felt his alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

AN: Here's the next chapter, please read and review. As I've said before if there are any scenes you'd like to see please let me know and I'll try to add them in. I plan to go right through to the final battle so don't worry about me leaving it randomly halfway through.

XXX

Windows

As soon as I hear the howl I know it's all over. I fling the game across the room in frustration. My carefully crafted cages shatter, freeing everybody; the wolves, Scott, Lydia and most annoying of all Stiles. I was so close to killing him. Another few hours and I'd have managed it. That's all I'd have needed. A few hours and the body would have been mine. Now all I'll have is the image to use. I would have been much safer hidden in the flesh and blood of a human body.

I wake suddenly from the paralysis, hands fly to my mouth pulling off the tape with a ferocity I'd forgotten I could feel. Everything I had done in my active memory had been planned and manoeuvred so carefully. I am unused to having to act with such disregard to others about me.

I vomit the cage onto the floor. It is not a nice sensation, and one I am glad I have never felt before. All my previous hosts have been dead before I arrived, none of this needing to fight for the body. Before I've always just taken it. I'll admit it's been infinitely more fun to do it this way. But it takes such a long time. And if this is the outcome if I fail to kill the host, I'll not be making a habit of it.

I'm finally done with the cage and collapse back to where I was seated before, chest heaving. It's all an act of course, I have no lungs so I'm not short of breath, but they must all think that I am Stiles. They need to stop him when he appears.

I school my face into a look of shock and disgust, if it's a second before the arm reaches out of the cage pile then no one notices.

Stiles rises from the floor and staggers forwards slightly. Most of the crowd take a step back, Scott automatically catches the body as he starts to fall. I hear a sob from within the cage, the link between our minds, built so painstakingly has not disintegrated yet, though I can feel it weakening already. He staggers forwards again, this time Peter moves forwards too, and between them he and Scott force Stiles backwards onto a chair.

The vet and the mother have moved forwards, to follow the action. Morbid fascination I suppose. But this has left me with a clear view of the door.

And a clear view of Lydia.

XXX

I can feel something and it's wonderful. My mind is full of Scott's call, I could hear him, clear as anything! It's been days, weeks maybe since I've felt anything with such clarity. If he is calling for me, he must be trying to get my attention. I start to shift, trying to move towards Scott. It's so dark and I can barely move. Every action and each individual breath is forced. I don't understand why it's so hard, I swear it never used to be this hard to just keep breathing.

Suddenly I'm pulled upwards, I don't understand but the force is relentless. I still can't see, still can't breath. I can feel myself panicking, I know I'm starting to hyperventilate, or trying to anyway, I'm gasping through my cage. I stagger forwards, suddenly aware that I'm on my feet for the first time in who knows how long. Having to support myself. Someone grabs me, keeps me from falling, I can't see who, damn this cage. I can see any thing! I can't breath! I begin to paw at my face, I need to clear my airways. I need to breath!

My cage. I suddenly see myself through His eyes. I understand now, know why I can't catch my breath. I realise with disgust I'm calling it the same as He did. The Nogitsune, it was in my head for too long. Or was I trapped in its head? I don't know anymore, I've lost track.

But it's not a cage, just fabric. Fabric over my face, mummified round my fingers. Like toilet paper, for some reason this image pops into my head, Scott and I wrapped in tissue paper when we were young, each of us being scolded by our respective mothers. I try to laugh but it comes out as a broken sob.

I need the ca - NO - the fabric gone, now. Right now. I need to see who is around me. The last thing I remember seeing is Melissa. There was hatred there when she looked at me. She was looking at me too, not Him, me. I need to see her now, see if the hatred is still there. I want to see my mother, but Melissa is as close I have, she's as much as I need. I need to see Melissa, need to know if she still hates me. I need to see if He's hurt her.

I lurch forwards again, and suddenly I'm forced back. There's something soft behind me, but the force from above has stopped me moving. The restriction has me panicking again. I can feel it building. I need to get the fabric off, but whoever it is won't let me move my arms. A feeling of helplessness washes over me, same as it did the first time He took over. There's nothing I can do, better not to try, at least I'll last longer, expend less energy. I give into the inevitable, let Him do as He will.

The weight on my chest lessens, but I still couldn't break free, even if I felt like trying. The little movement I have made up until now has drained me. I can only wait to see what He does. There's movement at my neck, I try to cringe away but don't really have the energy.

I'm surprised when I find I can suddenly breath easily. Seconds later I'm blinded by light. I just about manage to move my head, trying to get away. Slowly the figures start to clarify, those closest to me first.

"Scott?"

XXX

I see the Nogitsune move seconds before Stiles realises what's happening and sends the board flying across the room. And then I'm back in my lounge. Lydia's already moving, wiping at what I realise with a kick to my throat is blood running from her nose. I did that; that pain, that wound is my fault. If I'd gone in alone she wouldn't be hurt. Another sin to add to a growing list, oh well.

I realise with a jolt that Stiles isn't moving, I can't even tell if he's breathing. I listen more intently, focusing. He's not, it didn't work then. I can hear Lydia behind me, "Why didn't it work?" I'm wondering the same thing. I turn to face Peter, this was his idea. Lydia is whispering something to him.

My world is tilting, my best friend isn't breathing. I can't believe it. I'm still straining listening for that tell tale whisper, even a thump if a heart beat, but I'm getting nothing. But he can't be dead,Stiles can't be dead. I'm still looking at Peter, it gives me something to focus on. I can't turn around to look at Stiles. If I do, that it'll mean it's true. And he can't be dead, he's my best friend.

I feel it even before I hear it, Stiles is moving. Thank God, he's alive! I spin back to face him. He's on his hands and knees, I don't understand, what's wrong now? I realise he's go grasping at the tape over his mouth. I start forwards to help him, relief dulling my reaction. Before I manage to touch him he has the tape off, starts coughing. To begin with there's just black smoke, then I realise he's coughing up fabric. It slowly dawns on me that he's coughing up the Nogitsune's wraps. I can see it in my minds eye, them sat playing the game, Stiles cross legged and that monster swathed in strips of dirty fabric, barely moving.

Stiles has stopped chocking now. I realise there's still something wrong with him. He's gasping for breath, but I still can't hear his heart beat. I turn toward Peter to ask what's wrong with Stiles, only to see that he is staring at the floor, with a disgusted look on his face. I turn to look in the direction of his stare and realise why.

There's a body rising out of the floor. Dragging itself upwards. I can tell almost immediately that it's the Nogitsune. Barely before it's even found its feet it seems to collapse. I suppose being violently expelled from a body will do that to you. Before I've realised what I'm doing, I've moved forwards to catch it, stop it falling. It barely seems to register I'm there, it's pawing at its face.

Suddenly it freezes, bringing its hand up to its face, before falling forwards again. It's strange it doesn't feel like the Nogitsune. In Stiles mind there was an evil presence, even before I could see it I knew it was there, knew it was the bad guy. This feeling is different; it's concern, not anger, not fear but an all encompassing worry for this thing in my arms. I hear a noise from within the cloth, I'm surprised that it doesn't sound like the roar that I'd been expecting.

The Nogitsune moves forwards again, towards my mother. I try to force it back, and am relieved when Peter moves forwards to help. Between us we get it into a chair and it stills. Something is still not right; this isn't right. The Nogitsune is a supernatural being, it shouldn't be this weak. It should be roaring, fighting for its life, if past experience proves anything, I should have been thrown into at least one wall by now. I do what Derek taught me, I try to see it through my other senses, not just my eyes.

The cloth under my hands is warm, and trembling, almost as if there is something more substantial than spirit underneath. I can smell something too, it's a strange mix of honey and impulsiveness, I know that smell, know it well. Lastly I listen, I can hear rattling breath, there's gasping too, almost sobbing and underneath it all, a steady heart beat.

I reach upwards towards his face. I already know who I'll find under the mask. And sure enough, when the mask comes off I see Stiles. I wonder shortly if it's really him. But then he looks past me to check on the others, his eyes fall on my mom. There's such relief in those eyes and I know.

I've got my best friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

AN: So here's the next chappie, I'd love to know your opinions or if you have any suggestions as to what I should include next, or even if I've made any huge mistakes, send me a review or PM me to let me know. I know the chapters are fairly short, I'm working at getting them longer, but they seem to suit lots of little scenes, what do you guys think?

XXX

Windows

I'm scared to touch anybody or to let anybody touch me, I don't want to do any more damage. Sure, I feel like me, but how can I be positive? Scott seemed sure; he said I felt right, what ever that means, even lent me a clean shirt, I don't even want to know why my one has a giant gaping hole right across the middle. Most of it is a blank, he only showed me bits and pieces. Stabbing Scott for example, bastard.

Melissa said she should check me over, make sure there was no lasting damage. Apparently I came back clean. She was scared to touch me though. That felt like a kick in the stomach, but I understand where she was coming from. She did seem glad I'm healthy though, and that's something.

I didn't tell her about my aching head, she'll just worry, and this isn't the type of ache a paracetamol is going to touch anyway. I think it's residue from him. Hopefully it'll pass as his essence passes through my system. I mean, he was in my head for months, that can't go away in a heart beat can it? My muscles ache a bit too, but I've already been such a pain to everybody, I don't really want to be an ass about it. I mean this whole thing is basically my fault.

I've asked Scott to get the Oni over here. He says I don't need to; says that he's sure that I'm me, but _I_ have to be sure. I _need_ to know I'm me again.

Scott's just come in to get me, they must be here then. I won't lie, I'm scared; freaking terrified actually. What if they find I'm not me, what happens then? Do they kill me immediately? maybe Mrs Yukimura will be able to hold them off long enough for Scott to try another ritual. I'm trying not to think about it. It's not really working. I'm glad my dad's not here for this. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me go through with it.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed. Damn it, it shouldn't be this hard, but Scott rushes over and has taken most of my weight before I even realise he's done it. Thank God for Scott. Mrs Yukimura is waiting for us by the time we manage to drag my dead weight through to the lounge. It's strange; when she asks me if I recognise her, I do, but I don't. I say yes, nodding vaguely; I know that's what everyone wants me to say. I mean I've met this woman several times; I mean I haven't , but my body has, and I guess I kind of know of her. I mean she's my best friend's kinda girlfriend's mom, I should know her right? Wow, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say... think... whatever.

"Stop, mom don't do this to him." Great, Kira's arrived at our little party, just what I need, more of an audience. I really don't have the energy to go over this again.

"It's okay, I'm the one who asked her to come." I really hope it placates her. I've already had to convince Scott and Melissa.

She responds with something about swords, I know it's sarcastic but I don't really hear her, I've started feeling dizzy again. Geez, I've only been standing unsupported for literally seconds, what's up with that. Mrs Yukimura's next words focus my attention though, "It's already done."

I can feel them immediately and it's like I'm drowning. My instinct is to run, but it's too late; as I turn I see there's another one behind me. Nowhere to go Stiles, this is it. I can't look away from its face. Eyes boring into mine, looking past me, sapping me of strength and warmth. I force myself to remember that they're on our side. Well, Scott's side, I'm still not sure who the hell _I_ am.

Suddenly it stops and I'm falling, it hurts more than I think it should, does that mean I failed the test? Has it killed me already, am I dying? I mean it's just a little fall, it shouldn't be this painful, I can hear myself grunt as my knees hit. I'm surprised I've managed to hold it in that much. I'm in real pain right now. I start to shiver, at least I think I do, my arms wrap automatically around my torso, protecting me. It may look like it's for warmth, but I've lost all concept of the cold, I think it's more for protection from them.

There are hands all over me, forcing my head to the side. I know it's only my friends, but their fingers feel as if they're burning my skin. I try to sit up, "Am I actually me?"

"More you than the Nogitsune." Well that's reassuring, I'm not dead, and most importantly I _am_ me.

"Will the Oni be able to beat him?" Man, I hope so. I guess so, I know I'd hate to be on their bad side.

"It depends how strong he has become." Oh, so maybe it's not all gravy then. Geez, how strong must he be to be to even think of taking that lot on?

Mrs Yukimura leaves not long after I've been exonerated, taking Kira with her, much to her chagrin. She says she got a lesson planned, whatever that means. I think it's something to do with the game Scott apparently saw me and the Nogitsune playing in my head. I've tried to explain that it never happened, that he was playing a mind game not a board game, but no one will listen.

I can feel my energies depleting again and know I've got to see my dad soon, before I run out of steam, otherwise I won't be able to make the trip. I ask Scott to take me, geez, I hate the fact that I need a baby sitter. Scott could be doing so many other things right now instead he's stuck chaperoning me, I feel like such an ass.

He says he doesn't mind but I can't help but feel his wound up energy, straining to get out. I mean I've known him, what? Over ten years now, I know what he feels like when he's frustrated. It's become even more obvious since the bite and it was never subtle before, I can't help but feel that I slow him down. Hell, I know I slow him down, he always needs to leave me behind when there's any real action. Good old reliable Stiles, there in the background, ready to do the research, not much good for anything else.

Always Robin, never Batman. I guess technically I was the Joker for a bit there in the middle, but even that's over, not that I want it back again, but it was kinda nice to be a main character and not a sidekick. I guess the Nogitsune is the Joker now, I've been demoted back down to Robin. And Robin got killed off by the Joker, ha, that's ironic. That has to be coincidence right? Surely the Nogitsune isn't still out to get me?

I've been pretty quiet throughout the drive to the station, Scott thinks I'm dozing. It's best I let him think that. If we talked I don't think I'd be able to keep the tremor out of my voice. My head ache has been gradually growing. Less a general ache now and more a gut wrenching stabbing pain behind my eyes. Dramatics? Me? Never. Muscle aches haven't improved either, but they've not really got worse, I am still cold though. The Oni chill hasn't worn off yet.

I prise my eyes open as Scott turns off the engine. I'm glad his mom let us use the car, I don't think I'd have made it all the way here on the back of his dirt bike. No one's mentioned it, but I know my Jeep is missing. I guess they'll find it during the search for Lydia. I hope they do anyway, I love that Jeep.

XXX

Leaving was simple, the girl even came willingly to begin with. Stupid female must've thought I was the boy. It wasn't until we were outside and I made a grab for her keys that she registered there was anything wrong. She looked at me strangely as I grabbed at her wrist, pulling her around the back of her car; but there was no struggling until I opened the trunk and forced her in.

As soon as the trunk clicked shut she started shouting, thumping at the lid. She surprised me; there was little fear in her screams, only anger, I could taste it. Both are delicious but I would have preferred fear, it's sweeter. She kept a shouting, thumping chorus from the trunk of the car all the way to our destination. As soon as the engine died so did her noise, she must know what's coming. I suppose she is a banshee.

They can't have realised I'd gone in time to catch me and they have no idea where I'd go, I was careful to keep any plans private when I was in the boy's head, I'm not as foolish as the rest. I don't give away my plans to the enemy before time. I have free range for the rest of the night, and all of tomorrow if they wanted to use the Oni, which I assume they will, in fact I'm banking on it.

I stay sat in the drivers seat for second or two, taking in my surroundings. I decide I like Lydia's sporty little car much more than Styles' beat up old Jeep with its mismatched doors. The plush leather interior is much more my style.

I open the door and heave myself up. I whistle as I move back towards the trunk, I know I don't need to, but it was something I picked up from the boy. The bad guy always whistles a jaunty tune just before they kill someone. I was assuming that Lydia had seen the same films. I could feel her fear growing, taste it on my tongue. A satisfying shiver ran through my body, delicious.

I clicked the fob and was pleased to see the trunk spring open. I lifted it with one hand and had to cover my eyes. She had found a torch, how quaint. I grabbed it from her, and pulled her up by her wrist. I made a point to keep moving. She barely had time to find her feet before I had dropped the torch back in the trunk and relieved her of her cell phone. As I plucked it from her hand, it began to vibrate, I guess there had been no signal in the trunk then.

She turned to face me then, a smug look playing on her face, "They'll be able to trace that you know."

I returned the look, and crushing the phone replied, "No they won't." I'd been living in Stiles' head for the last couple of months, I knew more about tracing phones than I'd previously thought existed. Definitely knew more about it than she did. I pulled her forwards, "We're going for a little walk Lydia, just you and me."

She kept up inane chatter all the way across the yard and into the abandoned building; complaining continuously that I was hurting her and to slow down; as if I cared. I don't know if she was trying to distract and annoy me, or if it just came naturally to her, but she was doing a pretty good job of it. They were bound to catch up to me eventually, in fact I was counting on it, and I wanted to be ready.

I let her go, so that I could lock the gate behind us, and she began to run. I don't know where to, she clearly didn't either. She was nearly out of my sight by the the time I turned back around, but I knew this labyrinth of tunnels like the back of my hand. I'd been here before of course. I would have been able to find her even if she didn't make so much noise with her weeping and her sobs.

I could tell she was beginning to hear them, hear the echoes I'd left here before. Souls ripped from their bodies before time don't pass over, not properly anyway. There are always shadows left, echoes of their last seconds. I made sure there were lots of echoes here last time I visited, none of them pleasent.

I couldn't hear them, I wish I could, it would have been so satisfying to feel that rush again. It had been the first time in a long while that I had been summoned, and there was such pain in the call. So many souls all crowded together and I had been starving. A death or two to start, chaos reigned and I feasted. I couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. One death after another, each one accompanied by a unique flavour, I gorged myself. But I became complacent and suddenly it stopped and I was trapped, lost in the void between life and death. Well not anymore, and this time I haven't missed anything, this time I was two, no three, steps ahead of all other players.

And soon my next move will be complete and I will have the Oni under my control, I still have the kitsune's tail, my next counter to place on the board. That's why I have Lydia. I need warning of their approach. They must be close, close enough to attach themselves to me when their current loyalty is broken. That means I must wait until the last possible second before claiming them. I need a banshee. I need to make Lydia scream.

XXX

AN 2: Question time, and answers get hugs. Does Stiles call Scott's mum (I'm English by the way, writing mom goes against every instinct but I'm all about authenticity!) Mrs McCall or Melissa, I can't remember or find a scene where he calls her anything. I've decided the Nogitsune calls her Melissa (he's disrespectful like that, he calls everyone by their first name) but I'm not sure about Stiles... I think he calls Kira's mum Mrs Yukimura, coz he doesn't really know her yet, but I know I called all my friends parents by their first names when I was at school. What do you guys think? X


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

AN: Hi again everybody, so here is the next chapter. I have been rewatching the series and realised I have made any number of mistakes, so let's call any variations between this and the show artistic licence!

Hugs go to loonyloops many, many times, for answering my question and being my first EVER reviewer, and also to shadow-wolf78, for their support of the story (sorry my gratitude is documented a bit late, but it was there from the beginning, I couldn't stop smiling all day! Really!)

Please read and review, and if you spot any mistakes let me know.

XXX

Windows

So, it turns out that Dad had a pretty big meeting at work today. One I didn't even know about; geez I feel like a failure as a son. He got through it OK though; apparently Scott's dad helped him. I feel a bit of a prat now for all the bad mouthing Scott and I have been doing behind the guy's back. Not that much of a prat though; he's still an ass, and Scott doesn't even know the half of it.

We stopped at Eichen House on the way home but Dad made me and Scott wait in the car. It was a shock to find that Meredith was missing, seems like the missing person list just keeps on growing today. Dad said it looks like she got out herself though. At least she wasn't taken, that's something I guess.

Dad took Scott and me home after that; said we needed the be 'off duty' for a bit. I'll admit I'm glad that we've got a bit of time together. If I ever thought I was too old for family dinners, I know I'm not now (which I never really did; I'm the only one here to make sure Dad doesn't live off take-always which would be too easy considering the shifts he has to put in, Melissa tries but I swear I've caught him eating a spoon full of jelly for dinner before).

Eating just the two of us was great, talking about normal things. No wolf talk, to Nogitsune talk, nothing. It was bliss. Scott had headed home, he hadn't been off his phone for more than five minutes since we got to the station, so he had his sandwich to go and jogged home to his mom.

"Stiles," I look up, only just realising I've been staring aimlessly at my plate instead of actually eating. I smile guiltily at Dad, picking up the sandwich. I take a bite, but my smile fades quickly; it's like the food has turned into ash I'm my mouth. I stare at the uneaten bread in my hand and will myself to swallow the mouthful.

"Why don't you go lay down Stiles?"

I shake my head, fighting back the nausea it causes. I drop the sandwich and have to put my head in my hand and shut my eyes to stop the room from spinning, "Wouldn't be able to sleep. We need to find Lydia. And Meredith, need to find them both."

"We'll find her, find them, I told you, all my guys are out looking, plus your wolfy friends. Just give it a little more ti..." He was interrupted by his radio buzzing. I glance up and see him looking at me. As much as I want him to myself, I know that technically he is still on duty. I nod tiredly and flop my head back into my arms as he moves out of the room.

I can hear him talking urgently, even though he's left the kitchen. I don't know why he left, it must be habit trying to keep me away from official business. I look up and round towards the doorway, blinking against the light in the room. I strain to hear what's being said but it's all a muffled jumble. I feel by stomach tense as I take and try to swallow another mouthful of my lunch.

I suddenly have to rush over to the sink, my stomach is clenching and I can feel my gag reflex about to kick in. I get there just in time and retch into I the sink; two, maybe three times. Nothing comes up, I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

I've managed to fumble for a glass and have filled it with water by the time Dad comes back into the room. I can feel the sweat beading on my forehead and have to lean against the sink just to stay upright. God, I'm getting worse; my head is aching worse than before, my muscles are starting to randomly spasm and I can barely stand unsupported.

"They say they might have a lead on Meredith, I better go. " He's putting on his jacket as he comes back into the room. "Are you sure you're OK? You look like you're about to fall over, I really think you should go have a lay down."

I nod hazily, "Maybe you're right." I take a small sip from the glass before resting it down. I must be really tired because as I move to go up to my room, I feel my hand push against the glass and watch in slow motion as it tumbles to the floor and smashes.

It shouldn't shake me, I mean it's a broken glass, some water on the floor; it's not the end of the world, but I can feel the despair rising in my throat. I manage to choke out an apology to my dad before I make a grab for the kitchen towel and collapse to my knees.

I can hear Dad saying something but I'm in too much of a dazed panic to take it in. I tear a strip off the roll and bundle it up on the floor. I'm about to unwind another strip when I feel a presence behind me. I pause automatically, but then there's something holding my arms still, stopping me moving.

I panic completely, and start to thrash about. I feel a weight lodge in my chest, and realise I'm finding it hard to breath. It's like I'm back in the cage, the fabric is back over my face and I can't breath through it. The cloth wrapped tightly round my torso again, preventing even the most stuttering of breaths. A presence that I had forgotten was there moves forward and envelopes me. I surge forward trying to break away, force myself to stand. If I'm standing I can run, but the grip round my chest only tightens and I find I can't move from my crouched position on the floor.

There is buzzing in my ears and my vision is narrowing. It's still nearly impossible to breath; out is less of a problem, it's the in breaths I can't manage. Only stale air is reaching me. I'm stuttering, choking on nothingness. I force my head down, my vision is useless anyway; I'm surrounded by dark, by fabric; in my own little prison, unable to move, unable to breath. Drifting.

I'm pulled backwards a little, and suddenly I'm sat on a floor, I can feel the floor beneath me. My hands are forced downwards; I don't even remember bringing them up to my face, and are planted palm down on the cold surface. I can feel an arm circling my chest keeping me upright, stopping me from collapsing forwards, stopping me from disintegrating.

I feel a warm hand press on my forehead. It forces me to look up at the ceiling. "Come on Stiles, in and out, just like you used to do with Mom. In and out, slowly, that's it. In and out."

I shake my head, I can't do it, I can't do that. I can feel the panic building again but there's nothing I can do. I can't do it, I can't breath like that. I try to tell the voice that I can't, but the words get stuck, like a bone lodged in my chest.

"Stiles, for once in your life listen to me and do as you're told, now stop trying to talking and just breath with me." It almost makes me laugh, and shocks me from my daze. And I realise it's my dad. Only my dad could turn a panic attack into a lecture. I relax into him and start to concentrate on my chest.

"That's good, better Stiles. Slower now. Try to hold it in. Five, four, three, two, one. Good, and another one, hold it." I can feel my chest loosening bit by bit. No longer tied up in so many knots.  
>I shut my eyes, realising I'm still staring forcefully up at the ceiling. My breath is still hitching, I'm still having trouble but my mind is free at least. That's the first stage, get the mind over the shock and eventually the body will follow.<p>

I haven't had a panic attack in a couple of years, Mom used to be the one who dealt with me during an episode (the doctors phrase not mine, I'd rather call a spade a spade), Dad was normally at work. I had a few after Mom was gone of course, but I'd normally call Melissa or even Scott, but only if they were really bad. Dad didn't need to worry about it. I thought they had died out with puberty, but apparently not.

I'm almost back now. I nod, and feel Dad take his hand from my forehead, my breath hitches again at the loss of contact, and I start breathing in through my nose like I have to do when we're forced to jog by the coach. In and out. Easy. Just like Dad said. I realise my head is still resting back against Dad's shoulder. I nod again and lift it off.

"You with me bud?" I open my eyes and nod again. I don't think I'm up to saying anything right now. "Come on then, couch." I let myself be manhandled to the next room. I don't have the energy to feel embarrassed by my weakness.

The couch feels as if if it's miles away and it's a relief when Dad helps me lower myself down, "You need to go Dad."

Dad gives me a sharp look, "Don't be stupid Stiles, I'm staying right here, one of the deputies can deal with it, it's what they're there for."

I sigh and shut my eyes, I really don't have the energy to argue with him. "It's not official business though is it Dad, it's Meredith, we need her. You have to get her Dad, she can't go back to Eichen House, not until after we've talked to her. Dad, please just go. I'll sleep, while you go collect her."

"Fine, but I'm dropping you at Scott's. And then when I'm done I'm going to come pick you up. And you two are not to try anything stupid in between times, do you understand me? You are to sleep and he is to be there waiting with baited breath until I get back, I don't care if he's a werewolf. He can sit and howl at the moon if he wants, but you are both to be there when I get back, understood?"

I nod, eyes still shut against the world, knowing it's probably a lie, another one to add to the growing list of lies I tell my dad, "Understood."

XXX

When the Sheriff's car pulled up outside the house, I'll admit I felt the bottom fall out of my stomach. What had happened? Was Stiles OK? Instinct took over and I was outside before I knew what was going on. I don't really remember how I got to the front yard so quickly, but as I wasn't getting frowned at by the sheriff I guess it was at least through a door not a window.

Sheriff Stilinski got out of the driver's side door, "Hi Scott, I need a favour."

He didn't seem worried but I was still on high alert, I had caught Stiles' scent when the Sheriff had opened the door and I could see the silhouette of a still body in the passengers side, "What's happened? Is Stiles OK? Why isn't he moving?" I started to make my way round the car.

"He's OK, he's just asleep. I'm was hoping you'd be able to keep an eye on him, something's come up and I don't want to leave him alone at home. I don't want to leave him at all but I don't have much choice, they think they might of found something on Meredith, and since you boys are so keen on finding her I need to go personally."

I nod absently, "Yeah, of course." Up close I can see him breathing and the twist in my gut lessens. "You go, I won't let him out of my sight."

I start to open the door before I really think it through, and Stiles starts to fall to the side. "Hang on a second Scott, let me." His dad has come round to this side now too and I give way. He pokes his head into the car, and in a practised move has Stiles out of his seat, upright and supported under one arm.

Stiles brings his free hand up and rubs his nose, blearily opening his eyes he mumbles something; something about vegetables, I don't get it but it makes the Sheriff laugh, "No Stiles, she won't make you dig her vegetables again." I can see that Stiles isn't really with it. He's supporting some of his own weight and is moving as directed, but I can see his eyes are closed again, and as they move past me he's leaning heavily on his dad, with his head falling onto his shoulder.

I follow behind, feeling a bit like a third wheel. There's a slight ache in my chest and I realise it's because I never had this. I never had a Dad that carried me in when I fell asleep I on a long journey. I guess this is what Stiles feels around my Mom; he thinks I miss that aching look he gets on his face when she straightens my shirt, or finger combs my hair flat but I don't. I don't miss it and she doesn't either. We both know how much he misses his mom.

"A hand with the door Scott?" I realise I'm still behind them, but that we've come to a stop by the front door.

I can feel my face heating up and mumble a sorry as I move round them to open the door. The Sheriff moves into the lounge and drops Stiles onto the couch. It looks like it should have woken him up, but I guess he really is dead to the world right now.

"Been a long time since I had to do that, I'm not as young as I was and he was a good bit lighter then too." The Sheriff is looking fondly down at his son, absently rubbing his shoulder, "Anyway, I'd better head off. I'll keep in touch, let you know if I find anything positive on Meredith."

"Sure thing Sheriff, good luck."

I don't quite know what to do now, I should probably take a leaf out of Stiles book and try and get some rest. I mean I was up all night last night and I'll definitely be up tonight too, fighting probably, as soon as we find out where Lydia is. Everyone is still looking but no one has the a scent yet.

I realise I haven't told Stiles that the twins found his jeep. That'll make him happy. I know he's not had it easy so far and he tends to blame himself for this sort of thing. I know I'll have to keep an eye out for him.

I pick up my phone and find Aiden's number. I fire off a message asking them to bring the Jeep here, rather than taking it to Stiles' house. We'll probably need the transport later anyway. Mom had to take the car, she had a shift. I said she should call in sick, but apparently she wanted to be doing normal things. I think it's more likely she wants to be the first person we meet if one one of us ends up at the hospital tonight.

The twins drop the Jeep round about 20 minutes after I call them. They stayed for a quick bite to eat but headed off quickly. I wasn't letting them make noise, Stiles was still sleeping and he looked like he really needed it. He was still pale, and for Stiles that's saying something.

When I asked where they were going to look next the twins seemed a little unsure. I suggested they try the woodland out by Derek's old place. I'm not sure how I became search co-ordinator but I'm happy to do it. I guess the pack take the alphas lead, but it feels a little weird directing Allison and her dad too.

I'm on the phone with Kira when I finally hear Stiles begin to stir. She's heading into class anyway so I say goodbye and jog through to the lounge. Stiles is on his feet. I'm glad until I see how he's swaying and that pale skin has turned ashen, almost blue. I reach out and catch him before he falls.

"Hey, are you ok?" Right, now I'm really concerned. He looks worse now than he did when his dad dropped him off. He gives a slight shake of his head but I can't tell if it's a 'no he's not ok', or if he's just trying to clear his head.

"What happened? How long was I out? Where's my dad, and the others? Where is everyone?"

"You were asleep, just for a couple of hours, I promised your dad I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Allison, Isaac, the twins they're all looking for Lydia, the twins found your Jeep too. They dropped it round a couple hours ago." I can tell how bad he is by that alone. There's no response, no sign of relief that he's got his baby back.

"And my dad?"

"He's at Eichen House, looking for Meredith." He's still looking about the room, his eyes aren't focusing properly. I've got to get him sitting down or else he'll fall over, "You should sit down."

He doesn't move, so I reach out to guide him. As our hands touch I immediately start to draw out pain. He jerks his hand away but it's too late, I know he's hurting, "You're in pain?"

"It's not that bad, more like a dull ache." I don't believe him, especially when he turns, picks up his jacket and puts it on. I might be a super heated wolf, but I know it's not cold, I mean it's California for Gods sake. "You sure you're alright?"

"I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get warm." He closes his eyes, and sways again. He finally moves to sit down on the couch.

I lower myself onto the table, matching his movements and his pose. I'm not sure why but I feel like he'll spook if I push too hard, "Tell me the truth, how much does it really hurt?"

He just looks at me, there's a pause for a couple of seconds. I know Stiles; if I leave a long enough silence, he'll fill it and I'll get my answer. My phone buzzes though, stopping Stiles from responding, but I already know. I know he's in a lot of pain, "It's Kira."

Stiles nods, motioning for me to answer. It's barely even connected when she starts talking, "Meredith's here, in coach's class and you need to get here too, like right now."

XXX

I'm starting to feel a bit more like myself by the time Scott's done on the phone. I can't believe how close I was to telling how bad I really feel. The head ache's still there, but not as bad as before, I guess my nap helped that some, but the general ache is getting worse. My muscles are basically twitching constantly now, and the cold isn't helping. When Scott touched me earlier, I didn't jump back in reaction to the pain absorbing thing he can do. It felt like he was on fire; a burn adding to my already long list of aches and pains.

"Meredith's at the school. Coach is calling Eichen House, we have to get there first. You feeling up to a trip Stiles?" I perk up at this, Meredith's good. That's progress, maybe she'll know where Lydia is, and I'll stop feeling so totally useless.

"Right, let's go." I'm stood up already and marching towards the door before I realise there no way I'll be able to ride double with Scott on his bike. I'll fall off, throw off the balance. Shit.

Scott moves past me, and pulls his keys out of his pocket, "Don't worry Stiles, I'll drive. I wouldn't let you behind the wheel right now anyway." I feel relief flood through me, his mom left the car, thank God.

When I get outside though I have to stop. There, parked in front of Scott's house, is my Jeep. I feel my mouth drop open, and look to Scott. "I knew you weren't with it," he says and he's holding not his keys like I'd assumed, but mine, "I told you inside, the twins found it and bought it over a couple of hours ago. I'm still not letting you drive though."

It doesn't take us long to get to school, Kira's waiting in the parking lot. We keep moving as she explains that they lost Meredith again, and part of me thinks we should all get Houdini lessons from her when this is over.

Coach is in his office, muttering to himself when we approach. I knock on the door frame and lean in, "Hey! I hear you had an unexpected guest to your class today Coach, any idea where she went?" I know I'm pushing it but I'm half hoping to just shock an answer out of him before he registers my tone. That said, I probably shouldn't be too worried, coach is pretty informal at the best of times.

"Oh Stiles, hi." So my don't let him think about it too much thing worked then, "No idea where she is. Brunski's looking for her now."

"Brunksi?" Kira asks.

"Head honcho at Eichen House." I turn to face the coach again, "Okay, but I wondered if you knew where she went? What was she talking about in class coach, what did she say? Exactly?"

"She kept on about the screaming that she could hear. She said she couldn't hear the voices that were talking over the ones that were screaming." Scott and I move, we're both thinking the same thing, Lydia ended up in a music room with her banshee thing, we'll start there.

Coach seems to have woken up from his daze though, "Hang on a minute you three, you two weren't even in my class today, how did you know about her?"

Kira moved forwards, "I called them, Stiles knows her and was worried when he heard she'd gone missing. I thought that he might be able to help now that we've found her again."

Good thinking Kira, let's get Coach on our side, "Do you want to help us look Coach?" Scott looks at me a little oddly for that, but I shake my head quickly to tell him to drop it. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure Coach'll be helpful to have on our side, he nods, "Okay, I think we should maybe start in the music block. What do you guys think?" I turn to Scott and Kira nodding and already moving in that direction, "Yeah? Music? Let's go."

It becomes obvious when we get closer that the music hunch was right. Even I can hear Brunski talking away, and I've got what feels like a digger working in my head.

Coach signals for us to stay quiet and to get behind him. I realise then that Brunski has a taser, good for Coach, I didn't know he cared.

He marches into the room just as Brunski is approaching Meredith. He says something witty about bullies; I'm sure there's a story there somewhere, and then tells us to grab Meredith and go. We don't need telling twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

AN: As always, thanks for the favourites and the follows. And reviews are greatly appreciated. If there's anything you'd like to see happen, please let me know.

XXX

She's still running from me. I don't understand why, we both know by now there's no way out until I release her. I follow behind at a leisurely pace, there is no need to rush, I have all day after all. I want to get my fill from her.

Her cries have changed; from anger to fear. Getting sweeter and more tangible as time goes on. Occasionally I catch a whiff of other flavours too; a tangy zap of worry or the heady aroma of misery. These moments are my favourite, when a less common flavour takes over. It's refreshing, almost makes me stagger, makes me crave more.

I decided I need to keep these tastes going, and so I pick up my pace a little. The girl has reached another dead end, her human senses are weak, she doesn't know how close I am, I can hear her muttering to herself. I inhale and the taste is rotten; hope, bitter on my tongue. Time to end that.

I sit down, blocking her escape and making my presence known. She turns to look at me, "They'll find me, my friends will find me."

Personally I think the girl is right; it's a fact I'm relying on, but it wouldn't do to let her think that. While she believes her friends still care she will hope, and I'll have to taste it, a bitterness in the air. "You think so? I myself was wondering what they're doing right now? Are they really spending every minute looking for you?"

That's better; hopelessness and fear, sweet and fulfilling, sustaining me until I regain the body, "I think that maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now."

And there it is; misery back again, the best flavour of all, rich and juicy. Succulent.

"What do you want?"

"More," I stand and start to prowl forwards, following the flavours. I can't help but scent the air. As I move closer the flavours become more pronounced, mixing into a sensory feast.

I keep moving forwards, the closer I am the greater her fear of me grows and the more satisfying the taste. "It's all about food Lydia; the coyote, the raven, the fox, they're all hungry, and I'm no different, I'm just the same."

I'm right behind her now, I cans feel her suspense, her fear growing even sweeter if that's possible. She's making such wonderful noises and I'm drinking her in. "I crave something a little different though Lydia, and I'm insatiable."

I reach out to touch, to taste, to feed; and she screams.

XXX

'Coup de foudre' Meredith says and suddenly we're on our way to Oak Creek. Scott says he heard Kira's mom use the phrase when she was telling the story about how she summoned the Nogitsune in the first place. My mind would be more at ease with this information, if I didn't know that Scott is awful at languages, truly awful. I'm not much better I'll happily admit, but I do recognise the word coup, 'the sudden seizure of power'. I don't like where this is going.

I called my dad and he came to get Meredith, I don't know what he's gonna say to Eichen House or Brunski. I mean Coach assaulted the guy, and then we technically kidnap Meredith, to give her up an hour later from the perfect hiding place that is Scott's house? I mean how is he gonna explain that?

Normally I'd try to help him work on it, but I've got bigger problems right now. Firstly we're on our way to Lydia; that's a plus, but between her and us there's gonna be a devil with my face. Great. Then there's the fact that the twins haven't responded to Scott's texts or calls since they dropped off my Jeep earlier. And lastly there's the pitying looks Scott keeps sending my way.

Sure I feel like crap and probably look about as good right now, but honestly; I ache all over, my hands won't stop shaking on the wheel and I haven't had more than two hours sleep in the last two or three days as far as I can remember. And being unconscious from a life threatening wound to the stomach doesn't count, especially as I wasn't in control and I don't remember it.

There it is again, that look, this time accompanied with a slight whine, I swear he's turning more dog like by the hour, "What?" I wince, already regretting the sharp tone, I try something a little softer, "Are you okay Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Great, we're using platitudes now. Don't worry about him? He's a freaking werewolf that seems to have a life threatening battle every other week, of course I'm gonna worry about him. We fall back into a slightly awkward silence that I don't know how to break, turns out I needn't have worried.

"Ok I'm gonna say it, you look like you're dying." Thanks Isaac, always there to point out the bleeding obvious, "I mean you're pale, you're thin and you look like you're getting worse. What? We're all sat here thinking it. When we find the other Stiles is he gonna look like he's getting better?"

"He's right Stiles, what happens to you if he gets hurt?"

I'd thought about it, of course I had, I mean I'd have been an idiot if it hadn't dawned on me, "What do you mean? Like, if he dies do I die?" I'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't something we could think about. The Nogitsune needed to be destroyed, before he destroyed everything else. "I don't care as long as no one dies because of me."

"It isn't because of you though Stiles, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know that," and I do, deep down. Scott looks as me disbelieving and I can hear Isaac scoffing in the back, "I do, but you guys have got to promise me, you can't let anyone get hurt."

There a brief pause, as they seem to realise how serious I am. Scott's the one to break the silence as we pull up outside the Oak Creek gate, "Okay, but you're someone too remember Stiles."

XXX

We decided to split the group up; Kira, Isaac and Allison to try an talk Mrs Yukimura out of setting the Oni on Stiles. Stiles is just as much of a target as the Nogitsune now. I mean the Oni obviously can't tell from outside appearance who the Nogitsune is or else they never would have needed to scan us each separately in the first place.

It was Allison that realised what that meant. If Kira's mom couldn't give an order to kill the Nogitsune back then, she must have give an order to kill a particular person and now that she knows the Nogitsune looks like Stiles she'll tell the Oni to find and kill him. If they find the real Stiles first they'll kill him, never mind that he's the wrong one.

That's why I'm with him. I don't recon they'll be able to stop her sending the Oni and I'll need to be there to stop them. I meant what I said, I'm gonna save my best friend tonight.

Stiles and I head off into the abandoned building. All the gates were locked, I had to force them. Stiles barely looks like he knows what's happening anymore, his eyes are out of focus again and I don't think he knows where we are. I think he's only following because it's me.

I pretty sure the only reason he's still standing is because he knows if he stops, he'll sleep and if he sleeps, he'll get the nightmares back. He's getting slower too, I'd already reigned in my pace, I know wolves have more speed than humans, I've gotten used to running at about seventy percent for the rest of them, but he's barely above a slow jog right now. I stop, letting him think I'm scenting for Lydia, in truth I know exactly which direction she's in, but I have to give Stiles a breather before he falls over.

Yeah, he's looking around, but he's not taking anything in. I didn't know he'd gotten this bad. I know Isaac wasn't exactly kidding when he said about him looking like death in the Jeep, but honestly I didn't realise how far gone he is. But I've got to keep going, we need to find Lydia. I wait for Stile to focus, and when he does, he looks to me. I start moving again, and I can hear that Stiles is following.

I follow the scent; left, right, two lefts and another right. We're getting closer, the smell is more pungent down here; she's afraid and that makes me move quicker. I just hope that Stiles can keep up.

I pause when I hear Stiles shout. As I spin round I see him leaning against a wall, he's clutching his head, shaking it back and forth. I turn back grabbing his hands, forcing them away from his temple. I don't think he knows it's me. It takes a few seconds but he seems to come round, and lifts his eyes to mine. There's fear; terror in those eyes, "Something's happened."

"What?"

"I don't know, something really not good. He's done something, he's stronger, I can feel it Scott, he's still in my head. We have to find her? Are we close?"

I nod the affirmative, "Really close, are you okay to keep moving?"

"Yeah." Put his arm over my shoulders and take some of his weight anyway. I realise in basically dragging him now. We turn literally two more corners, and she's there. There's a gate between us but I make short work of that. I glance back, Stiles is just about managing to stand, but he's resting heavily on the frame of the doorway.

I realise Lydia's shouting, "Who's here? Who came with you?" I realise what she means and I feel sick. Someone's going to die, she can feel it.

XXX

The moon has risen, I can feel the tension growing. The girl is looking upwards, hope in her features once again, and it makes me sick. I shift slightly away from her, away from the stench. She hasn't moved from the gate where I cornered her earlier. She seems to have her spark back, part of me is glad, without bravery there is no defeat.

She has the audacity to taunt me, as if I haven't every move planned, "They're here and I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you."

I break the seal on the gate with little effort, and it swings inward into the small, round, open area, "Good, that's exactly why I bought you," I force her into the moonlight, and turn to lock the gate again. The time has come, I pull out the knife. She looks at it, fear seeping out of her again, I follow the taste, relishing it in my last moments of weakness. I'll still crave misery and pain, I'm sure, but I won't need it to sustain me for much longer.

I walk forward and she backs away. I keep going and she hits the wall, "I needed to know when they're close enough, when my own death is closing in, because only when they're close can I do this."

They're here, they're converging on me. I can feel them now, I don't need the girl any more. I snap the knife.

It's like nothing I've ever felt before. The power; it's unbelievable. I smirk at Lydia, and walk over to stand directly in front of her. The Oni move to stand in rank behind me, obeying my slightest thought, "Why thank you Lydia, for the ample warning. I couldn't have done it without you." She flinches but doesn't move, "I'm going to say hello to your little friends, is there anything you'd like me to pass along to them? Anything you'd like me to say?"

Oh the noises she's making, they're beautiful, I lean in even closer one hand on the wall behind her head. There's a new flavour, one I can't quite make it out yet. She's so close, holding it back from me, "No? Come on Lydia, is there nothing you'd like to say to me then? After all we've spent a wonderful day together, and this could well be you're last chance." I lean in further still if that's possible, the other arm at her waist, locking her in. My height blocks out the moon, and I can see her eyes, looking up at me, tears running down her cheeks and I sniff her hair. It's all a performance, I have it now, that new flavour. I can still taste the fear and pain, but I have a new one now, better than ever before.

Despair.

And with that beautiful taste, I leave her. I know that Stiles is close. We're not linked in the same way as we were, but I can still feel him in the back of my mind, growing weaker and weaker. Soon his soul will release the body. He's looking for the girl, that's the only reason he'd be here. And if he's here, then so is his alpha.

I decide it's time to see what's happening above ground. The Yukimura woman will have felt the loss by now. And there it is, confusion mixed with pain, she has felt the loss of her knife, her last tail.

The group above ground is smaller than I'd expected; the old hunter is missing, but the younger is here, there are several wolves missing from the fight too: Derek, Peter, even the twins are missing. It seems the boy's pack isn't as cemented as I had assumed. Of course Stiles and his alpha are noticeably absent, but they are looking for the banshee, and even a true alpha can't be in two places at once. I suppose it's time to fight, not that I'll be getting my hands dirty of course. It's a simple command, and the same to all the Oni.

Kill.

The werewolf won't take long I think. He relies on his healing, I can see already that he is not avoiding the Oni's blows. What he seems to forget is that he cannot do them any damage with his claws, weak as they are. Ah yes there we go, asking for help from the redundant fox. I feel fear seeping from them both as he realises there is no help to be had. This battle will be an end for them all. There is no escape.

The fox and the hunter may be more difficult, they do at least dodge the Oni's attacks, but I can see them tiring already. They won't last long and the hunter is already down to her last few arrows. Fear and acceptance from the lightning fox, she knows how this is going to end. And the last arrow has been drawn aimed and fired.

It finds it's mark, I am surprised by the loss of the Oni, it brings me to my feet, from where I had settled to watch the show, but then I taste the death and it's loss is worth it. I'd forgotten what death is like. How beautiful it is, how it fills me, makes me more corporal. I forget all else, there's only the taste. It envelopes me, rich and indulgent in a way I've not felt in seventy years. I can feel the power it gives; strengthening me, making me ever more substantive.

I don't know how long I am oblivious, absorbed in this long forgotten feeling, but by the time I come to myself, the alpha has returned. He has the young hunter in his arms and she is dead, and already the flavour is fading, but the addiction has been renewed. It will not be the last death. There will be at least one more. The boy has to die and then I'll be whole.

XXX

As soon as Lydia is finished speaking Scott is gone, I can't say I blame him. I turn to face Lydia. She looking at me but I can tell she's seeing him.

"It's me Lydia, I promise."

"How can I be sure?" She had me stumped. I have no way to prove I'm me. My mind still isn't straight, that pain earlier, it's thrown me. It may as well have been a knife through the head. My vision has been tunnelled ever since.

"You can't." She just looked at me, but I think there's acceptance there. I'm feeling worse again. I'm so tired and everything hurts, my head is the worst. It's distracting me.

"Did something happen? A few minutes ago, did he do something? My head, it was like it split open. And now I can't think. I can't... Lydia, what did he do?"

"He took control of the Oni."

He what? Oh God. "We have to help, come on." I start to move back down the corridor. She started off following behind me. I think she was still nervous, but at my first stumble she caught me round the waist. I'd have definitely ended up on the ground otherwise, and I don't think I'd have managed to get back up again.

We had been walking for maybe a minute, I can't mange any quicker than a walk, even with Lydia helping me. But my then my vision is narrowing again, even worse this time and I have to stop.

My mind is slow, sticky. I feel like I'm swimming in treacle, I can't think, I can't see. All my muscles are aching. Lydia, she's asking if I'm alright. I try to say something to her, anything to reassure her, but I can't remember, can't think of the words, I can't think of anything over the ringing in my head.

I bring my hand up, force the base of my palm against my temple. I should... I should be doing... something. I... I um... I need to uh... Damn this noise. The pain is back, my head is splitting. I feel my knees hit the floor. Someone's screaming, I don't think it's me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

AN: Hi all, little note on Kira's dad. I don't think Styles will really remember him, even if he is a teacher at the school. I think it's the same as Stiles and Kira's mum, they didn't really know each other coz it was the Nogitsune that they all met not Stiles. At least it is in my own little world. Stiles has been captive in his own mind right from when they went into the Nemeton, before Kira's family ever arrived.

He recognises Kira from glimpses he got when he managed to get free. But he barely knows her either really.

Thanks go again to Loonyloops and Shadow-wolf78, for their continued support; and new thanks go to XForgottenxMemoriesX. Reviews make me smile.

And onwards.

XXX

I found out who was screaming, it was Lydia. She was right, again. Someone died. I still can't really think about it. As if pretending it never happened will make it better. It won't, I know that, but it's alright to pretend isn't it? Just for a little bit? And on top of everything we have to say that it was a mugger. As if a mugger could have killed her. It's insulting.

It's what her dad said we have to say. Apparently he arrived before Scott even had time to call him. It's selfish I know, but I'm glad I was unconscious. I'm glad I never saw it happen. I couldn't have dealt with it. I'm still having problems even thinking it. For someone whose best friends are werewolves, I'm really not dealing withy this well.

Someone bought me out into the open, into the fresh air. My money's on Derek believe it or not. He was there with me when I woke, but I don't know where he's gone now. Lydia's with Isaac, I can see them together, he's got his arm around her. It looks like he's comforting her, but I don't think it's one way. Scott's talking to All... um... her dad, I think they're going over a story.

I get it, I do, it's not like they can tell the truth. I mean it was a mystical ninja that can only materialise during the hours of darkness, summoned seventy years ago by a Japanese fox spirit stolen by an demon that's been possessing the Sheriff's son for that last God knows how long. We'd all be sent to Eichen House. But it seems like such a corruption to her name.

I'm being ushered away now. Derek's essentially lifted me up, he's thrown my arm over his shoulders and is literally dragging me out of the courtyard. I'm just letting him. I don't know what else to do. There's nothing else I can do.

He killed someone; that thing with my face killed one of my best friends. I know it was him and not me, but I can't help feel responsible. The others can sense it too, every time they look at me, it's like they're seeing him. Even Derek's doing it, last time he saw me, I was him. I don't know what he did, but the way he's looking at me, it can't have been good. I can tell they're still wondering. Only Lydia can actually see me, she knows I wasn't there, she knows it wasn't me. Even Scott can barely look my way.

I've been bundled into a car, I'm not sure who's. It's not my Jeep but that's about all I can tell. There are others in the car with me but I'm alone in the back. Kira's in the front seat with her mom. It must be their car then. I wonder where we're going? Are they taking me home? I want to see my dad, but I can't bring myself to ask. I'm just so tired, and I still ache; both body and mind.

I might have actually drifted off against the window when we stop. I look away to undo my seatbelt and I realise I never put it on. Someone's at my door now, I'm expecting Kira, but it's a man I don't recognise. I want to ask who he is when he pulls me up but I can't, I just don't have the energy.

I'm relieved when he starts dragging me up the pathway towards the house. We pause briefly at the front door, I wonder what time it is, it's still dark out. That can't be right. I catch sight of a clock in the hallway. I'm shocked to see it's not even midnight yet. So much has happened, I assumed I'd been out for hours, but it looks like I was only unconscious for minutes.

Kira and the man, who I now realise must be her dad, manoeuvre me to sit on the couch. We wait in silence, I don't know how long or what for exactly, my mind is still fuzzy and I don't want to think. Thinking hurts right now.

Someone puts tea on the table and forces a cup into my hands. I take a sip, and things become that much clearer; the room a little brighter. I take another sip, and I feel my breathing ease. I wonder aloud what kind of tea it is and get a sarcastic response. I don't care that Mrs Yukimura says it's chamomile, it clears my head in a way that simple tea shouldn't do. I'm sure there's something else in there too.

Kira and her mom seem to be arguing, "Allison killed one of them, she killed an Oni."

Her mom opens her mouth to reply, but I interrupt, "And then they killed her, now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying too." I know it's morbid, and I realise it's not helping anything, but it actually makes me feel a bit better. I just want to be at home with my mom, where she's made me a hot water bottle and I can sit with her under a blanket and mope. That's not gonna happen so at least I can mope here.

They're talking about that board game again. 'Go' that's what Mr Yukimura keeps calling it. Apparently we need a divine move, whatever that is. I can't help it, I'm sarcastic again, it's definitely to mask something, something I can't bare to think about. "Okay, so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?"

Mrs Yukimura brings it up first, the Nemeton. Stupid tree that started this whole thing. I don't know if anyone actually asked, but I interrupt anyway. "Deaton. Denton knows all about the Nemeton."

XXX

Scott's been to see Deaton. Kira and I actually met up with him and Lydia at the animal clinic. There's a way to trap him. My heart is feeling a little lighter. We have a plan. I'm still feeling like death warmed up, and am really hoping it's not prophetic, but we have a plan, and that's a start.

We're all meeting at the school. Us, the twins, Derek, everyone. And it all ends tonight. By morning it'll be over, one way or the other.

Maybe not for the rest of them, but it will be for me. My body is failing me. If I don't get him completely out of my system by morning he'll win, I'm just so tired of fighting it. His survival, it's draining me and I can't do it anymore. The rest are fighting physically, I know that; but with me it's a constant drain. I've realised I'm actually keeping him alive. He's feeding off me.

The plan is to have the show down at the school. I don't know why. I guess it's as good as anyplace. Deserted, and we all know it well.

We're the first ones here, or at least I don't see anyone else about yet. Scott suggests we all wait indoors. It seems like a fantastic plan. Anywhere out of the cold and where I can sit down would suit me. I forget I've got the shakes now; I've had them so long; and I have no idea if they're from pain or cold anymore. Probably both, so any kind of relief is a blessing.

Lydia's helping me walk again, I'm not managing to hold myself up at all anymore. Even getting out of the Jeep was a struggle. Scot had been driving, of course, but as soon as I got out of the passengers door I fell. I managed to hook my arm around the railing of the barrier, and Lydia picked me up, but if she hadn't been there almost immediately I'd have ended up on the floor.

My head feels like it's about to explode and it's getting so heavy that just lifting it is becoming a struggle. It's as if my body has given up hope of survival. My brain is still telling me to try, but my body has stopped responding.

My vision is constantly muted now, and it's not only because it's dark out; there's a constant noise in my head, stopping me from focusing. My body is on it's last legs, figuratively and literally.

XXX

They are all here. I was wrong before, it wasn't the end of the game, but it will be soon. It is nearly sunrise. The boy is weakening more each minute, I can feel his strength leaving him. Feel his muscles dying one by one, the less important go first; the muscles for movement, now those for sight, smell, taste. Later will be his lungs, them finally his heart will stop. When the sun rises the body will be mine.

My Oni have claimed all the people he loves, it will come as a relief for him I think, his death. I will not make it easy though. I will not make it quick and painless. I will make him suffer before the end, let him think there is a way to save those he loves.

I want him to end it himself. I am unable to kill directly. That is why I have the Oni, that is why I need control. People must make the choice to do it themselves. The boy must make the choice, I just have to make it clear that there is no other way. Then he will do it. I have seen into his soul and he will do it. I know he will. He has an honest soul, he will sacrifice himself if he thinks it will save his loved ones. Stupid boy.

It is all for him. This whole allusion I have created. Once he is there; once he believes he can save them it will only be a matter of time, then the body will be mine one way or the other. I just need to keep the others busy until it is too late.

The alpha and the lightning fox are easy. They too are distracted by the allusion. They are fighting figments of imagination, trapped in the school with the boy and the banshee. The old alpha and the twins are outside, kept busy by the real Oni.

XXX

Once we enter the school, it's clear that it's some sort of trick. The floor is covered in snow and there's plants all around. It looks like a garden of some kind. My guess would be oriental, judging by the patterns on the door, the bridge over an ornamental pond, like some sort of painting. It would make sense too I suppose, the Nogitsune is Japanese after all.

Something doesn't quite add up in my mind though, but before I can work out what's wrong with the set up in the garden, I feel him. The Nogitsune has arrived. He's moving, it's more jilted than I remember. I don't know why he would be stiff like he is, I mean he's a spirit.

He begins to speak and all my thoughts are pushed to the side. "Like I promised Stiles, I'm going to kill all of them. One by one."

He's speaking to me, directly to me. I don't have the energy really, but I reply none the less, "Where are we?"

"You are between life and death. You are dying Stiles, and now everyone you care about is dying too." What? How can he...? What does he mean, everyone I care about?

"I've captured almost all the areas of the world Stiles, the Hospital, the Sheriff's Station and now the Animal Clinic." How has he... What does he mean? I look to the others. They look as confused as I feel. I'd normally come back with some snappy retort but I'm too tired. I too tired to fight at all. My head is throbbing worse again. The buzzing in my head has increased in volume.

"I'm going to make your best friend kill you Stiles, and you're going to let him." And I'm starting to agree, anything he says just to end the pain. And if it will save others too, then all the better. No more sacrifice. No more loss. No more pain.

I've already killed Allison. I'm willing to be the scapegoat, if it will save others. And to be killed by my brother, there are worse ways to go. I could die alone.

"Just like you Stiles, they're all going to die unless Scott kills you first." It's decided then. I can feel it now, it's too late for me. My body has failed. I will die anyway. But I can save them.

There's a sword on the floor at my feet. It's all I can see. It's all I need. My knees collapse, but I fall towards it.

It's cold. I don't know why it surprises me, but it does. The blade and the hilt both; cold and frigid. I turn it on myself. I'm about to push it in, end it all when I hear the call of my Alpha, his voice penetrates the darkness, "Stiles, no." I can't ignore it completely. But I'm not a wolf, I can disobey, I can question him.

"What if it saves you, what if it saves all of you?" I'm staring at the blade, can't look away, there are no other options, I have to do this. He has me trapped, Checkmate. But I can save them, I have to save them. It's shining, bright colours reflecting.

A small part of my mind tells me my sacrifice won't free them; won't redeem me, but it's pushed down, smothered. "No more tricks. End it Scott, help your friend do what he can not do for himself. Give up the game Stiles, you have no moves left."

And he's right, there is only one move left to make, he has me cornered. Everything is fading, there is just me and the blade; cold and hard and shining in the darkness. Reflecting.

But it's not, there's not just me and the blade, there's something there, in the blade. The colours are brighter than they should be, blues and reds. The garden is muted, faded; white and grey. Why are there colours reflected in the blade? I don't understand.

The thought is slippery but I hold onto it, even as it tries to melt into nothingness. I grasp something, a concept, something important. Something that doesn't make sense. What is it, what is wrong?

I look around properly. And I realise. There's so much that doesn't fit. We were in the school, how are we in Japan? It's snowing, but my clothes aren't wet. I can see, but there's no moon.

This is not right, everything is wrong. I have to tell them, it's not right. "It's an illusion." More to myself than to anyone else, I'm barely conscious anymore. I'm fading.

But I'm not alone. My mind supplies the information, as it so often has in the past. I'm not alone, I'm never alone. I'll always have my brother. And he's being hurt, hurt by an impossibility, "Stop fighting them, it looks real and it feels real but it's not." It can't be.

My explanation is stilting, uncoordinated but I think he understands. I ask them to trust me, and it's enough. As we choose to leave we are thrown back to the school. But I'm still fading.

I my mind goes foggy, I think with relief as I realise everyone is ok, or is that a lack of oxygen? My lungs seem to have failed me. It's coming to an end, I can feel my last smile building, when it is cut short.

Scott is downed, Kira is thrown across the room, neither are moving. And I'm fading.

"This was my game, you think you can beat me at my game?" He's storming towards me, Lydia's in danger, I want to keep her safe, out of harms way but she's sticking to me. I can't shift her, she's stronger than me now.

The Nogitsune is still coming, "You think you have any moves? Any moves at all? Your little friends can kill the Oni, but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me."

I want to answer back, I want to respond, show him that I'm not scared but it would be a lie. Lydia is strong, she has a response, "But we can change you."

There nothing I can do physically to protect them. But I have just one more witty comment in me, one last distraction. I can see Scott stirring, "Yeah, you can't be a wolf and a fox."

It's enough, just enough. He bites. My Alpha bites. My brother attacks for me; where I can't, where I'm too weak.

It's over. And I'm falling. I am done. They are all safe. It's all I ever wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

AN: So, I've basically reached an end of the story, at least the story shown directly by the show. I'm happy to carry on writing, if people want me to that is. Review and let me know if I should keep going... But it will be getting more and more AU If I do carry on, as I run out of plot! Probably more and more angsty too, as if it wasn't depressing enough!

So, as for my time line, the final battle (and Allison and Aiden's deaths, I think it all happened in one night) was on a Tuesday night/Wednesday morning. I say Tuesday/Wed as Isaac joked about not wanting to do homework, so the final battle was a school night, it couldn't have been Sunday as when they were looking for Meredith just before, she was at school. They all have the rest of the week off, for slightly different reasons as we'll find out, but start back on Monday.

From what I understand of school procedures (at least in England) for grief they get you back into normal routine ASAP. If I'm wrong let me know and I'll adjust accordingly (maybe, either that or I'll leave it as it is coz it's written already!).

XXX

I came round pretty quickly according to Scott. Just a couple of seconds on the floor. Just long enough to give him a heart attack, he said. Well you can't say I'm not dramatic.

We survived. That's what I said, but I meant I survived. It came as a shock, it really did; I wasn't expecting to you see. I'd accepted that he'd be the end of me. I honestly wasn't expecting to beat him.

It's all over now. It's been a three full days and it really does seem like he's gone for good. The weekend should have come as a relief, but I've been off the last couple days anyway. Dad said I came down with the the flu, so I've had time off school to recover. I've been home alone mostly. I mean Dad's had a huge attack to deal with, searching for the demon ninjas that caused so much trouble at the hospital. Of course, he knows they've been dealt with already, but there were so many witnesses, he can't just sweep it under the rug. Then there's the sheriffs station too, though there were no deaths there, thank God.

There were a lot of deaths though, I don't know what he did at the hospital, but Scott said that Melissa's never seen anything like it. And that's the mother of a werewolf, 'never seen anything like it', that's gotta make it pretty bad right?

Then there's Allison and Aiden. Both dead. I heard her Dad's gone, and that Isaac's gone with him. I don't know where they are, but I hope they'll come back soon; I hope their pain will dull enough for them to come home. I've not left the house for three days; I've not been able to I've been so exhausted, but I already miss them all. We need to stay together, now more than ever. Now that we know what it's like when we loose someone. Loose a member of the pack. Not again, not if I can help it.

I don't know what happened with Ethan either, apart from that he's gone too. Danny told Scott they broke up the morning after it all happened. He doesn't know where he went. I know Scott's tried calling him; both on the phone and by howling, but I guess he's either too far away or doesn't want to be in a pack without his brother. He'd have been welcomed, they both would. I know Scott turned them down before but they were already family really.

I hate to admit it but I don't think Ethan will be coming back, he's a true Omega now. Totally alone, even though he doesn't need to be anymore. He might reappear one day, but he's probably off radar for the foreseeable future. Real pain like that, loosing the other half of your soul, I'm surprised he's still alive even.

Everyone else seems to have bounced back as well as can be expected. Scott and Lydia are still off school legitimately for grief, but poor Kira didn't get that luxury, she had to be in the morning after it happened. She wasn't recorded as as a witness as she took me away before the police arrived. I should have gone back too, but technically I was off for illness, so the nurse said I've got to wait until three days after the symptoms are gone, thank God.

I'm starting to feel a bit better now, but it's taken me all this time to recover. My headache finally stopped mid morning Friday. My muscles still occasionally twitch, but that's about it. The only reminder that any of this happened, apart from empty seats in class. They're both still in my auto group on my phone. I can't take them off yet; I'm not ready. I know how this works, I've just got to give it time; none of it has really sunk in yet.

XXX

Dad's home tonight, he's been working all day, so I've been tidying up the house. I've gotta do something, else I'd go stark raving mad, how I ever managed to waste a Sunday watching daytime TV before I'll never know. I can finally look myself in the mirror and see me, not him. It's time to push him aside. It's easier than I think it'll be; taking down my evidence wall. Rip and throw. Easy. I do this periodically anyway; I mean I'd run out of space so I have to do clear out the old. It's pretty therapeutic actually.

Dad comes by when I'm nearly finished, last few bits heading into the bin, to tell me that the food's ready. Because he's off work, he actually had time to cook tonight, and I'm realise I'm actually looking forward to my meal. I've not had much of an appetite since before all this started. Since Allison, Scott and I sacrificed ourselves, since he took over, I don't think he ate and I know I've lost weight. He wrecked my body; I think he ate to keep up appearances but not much, even then.

I know Melissa did a mini check up for me when I came back, but there was definitely something wrong even then. I mean when I pee'd later that morning, I swear, it was brown. And I don't mean a bit dehydrated, I mean old, dried blood brown. I won't go into detail, but all better on that front now, but the whole eating thing still isn't coming easy.

I'm hoping it'll all come back if I give myself time, but to be honest I'm not really into it. I force myself to try though, otherwise I'm screwed. I really hope there aren't going to be kidney and liver issues to deal with. That would be just what we need, more medical bills.

I'm having to pick and choose what I eat, just to get some calories in me. Dad's still giving me full portions; even though there's not a chance in hell I'll manage to finish it. On top of the actual dehydration and malnutrition, I think my stomach shrunk.

I tend to go with the easy to chew food. Of course, up to now I've been fending for myself mostly, so it's been easy to only eat easy things: pasta, mash, cheese, and so on. I've found most things I've been eating have been pretty colourless, and are generally really unappetising. Open cheese sandwiches have been a particular favourite; I've had them for lunch for the last three days.

When I get down stairs I see my dad's made hunters chicken. I feel a little ill just looking at the mountain of food, piled high on my plate. He's poured me glass of coke too. I've not drunk anything but water and tea since last week.

Scott bought round some of that tea that Kira's mom made me, along with strict brewing instructions. She maintains it's chamomile, but even I know that chamomile doesn't loose its potency of brewed for longer than one minute. Still, it always makes me feel loads better, so I'm happy to accept her secrets for now.

I sit down, but mostly play with the food on my plate. I hear Dad clear his throat when I'm halfway through mashing my potatoes to make hair for my smiley chicken face. I glance up and he's staring at me, one eyebrow arched.

"I thought you'd grown out of Food Friends when you were a toddler Stiles."

I feel my face heat up, but manage to come back with a grin; all be it an embarrassed grin, "Well yeah, but Charlie Chicken will always have a special place in my heart." Dad snorts at that, but keeps looking at me until I scoop up a forkful of potato and shovel it into my mouth.

By the time Dad's finished I've managed most of the potatoes, and a few carrots, but only mouthful of the chicken. I don't even swallow it in the end, just chew and the split into some kitchen towel. Dad doesn't comment, I'm grateful for that. I feel shit enough without everyone pointing out how I'm still not normal, even though he's gone, I'm still abnormal. I mean what kind of teenage boy can't eat more than a mouthful; we're famous for being bottomless pits, I mean, what the fuck is up with that?

Dad starts to clear away the plates, his scraped clean and mine barely touched, and I make a grab for the glass of coke before Dad clears it away. I don't really want to drink it, but I guess some sugar in my system will do me some good.

I'm still sleeping far to much, especially if I want to head back to school tomorrow. I figure I can't wait too long, else people will start to think I'm skiving, and I don't want to miss too much more either. I've already got loads to catch up on, though Lydia's already promised to let me borrow her notes.

As I head upstairs; waving to my dad with a salute of my glass at the bottom of the stairs! I hear my phone ringing. Bitter experience has taught me that I won't make it before it clicks to voicemail, even if I sprint, so I don't bother.

There's no message when I finally manage to pick it up; having juggled with my empty rucksack and tried not to spill my drink, and the number is unknown. So that rules out Scott then. I guess it wasn't important anyway, or they'd have left a message. I sit at my newly cleared desk, and tap a message to Scott. I haven't checked on him today, I know Melissa got a shift swapped so they were going to spend the afternoon together, but they should be back by now.

I throw my cell on the desk and wait. I'm twitching after only a couple of seconds, and find myself getting a book from the pile by my bed. I head back over to the chair and thrown myself into it; left foot resting on the desk and right leg up over the arm rest of the chair. My fingers find the rip in the leather, from where Scott lost his temper that first time, and I fiddle.

My eyes are scanning the page, but I'm not really paying attention. I've read the book before, I'm really just waiting for Scott to reply to my text, so I'm a little surprised when instead of my phone buzzing it's my laptop.

And it's not even Scott, it's Isaac. I haven't seen Isaac since that night when he trapped the fly. He didn't come with us to the hospital, and before I knew it he and Chris had disappeared. Not even Scott has managed to get hold of either of them since, not properly anyway. They reply to the odd message, just saying they're okay, but if you phone it goes straight to voicemail.

When I accept the FaceTime, it's clear he's in a hotel room. He's looking tired; there are rings around his eyes but generally he's not looking too bad. I don't really know what to say to him; I mean we were never bosom buddies in the first place, so I got to admit I'm a little surprised he's calling me, not one of the wolves. I am glad he's called someone though; he's family now, like him or not, and we need to keep family close.

I barely have to even force the grin as I lean towards the screen. "Hello Beanpole, where you been? Scott's been calling you."

"Hey Stiles," he pauses and I realise he's feeling just as awkward as me. "Yeah, I got the messages. I've, um. We're just driving really. Haven't actually gone that far at all."

"Then come home." It makes him laugh and my grin fades to an actually contented smile.

"We will, soon. Chris, um, he needed some time. Away." He's getting awkward again, and I can feel my concern building, "Stiles, he isn't coping ... wasn't coping, but I caught him crying yesterday, I think it helped. I'm pretty sure it did anyhow. We're just keeping moving at the moment."

There's a moments silence before he breaks into a smile, "I think he was going to see some of the other Argent's to start with, before he realised he was travelling with a werewolf. We stopped for lunch a couple of days ago, and I think by my third burger he remembered I'm a wolf, and that he couldn't just take me into a hunter gathering. When we got back in the car, he started driving back the way we had come. We might even be heading home now. I don't know, I've just let him get on with it."

"So you don't know where you are then?" I'll admit it concerns me, I might not have the whole Alpha-Beta responsibility like Scott does, but my Dad's a cop and my Mom died, of course I'm gonna want to keep track of everyone. Scott used to laugh when I'd send my Dad a text saying I we'd changed plans, and weren't going to such and such film but a different one, even if it finished at the same time.

"This is the first proper place we've stopped. My phone died so I couldn't really keep track. Don't worry too much Stiles, he knows where his family is, we'll be back soon."

"Good. Have you called Scott yet? Or Derek?"

"No, not yet. I tried Scott but he's not been answering." There was a noise of screen, and Isaac spun his head, "I guess that's the food. I better go, could you try Scott again for me? I don't want to leave Chris on his own again."

"Okay, don't worry about it, I'll let him know. You rest up Isaac, and let me know where you go?" He nods shortly and shuts the laptop. I'm glad he got in touch, it's reassuring.

I return to my book. Scott texts me back, but we don't actually talk. It's late by the time he finally messages me. Apparently he and his mom ate out and went to a movie too. I never actually receive the final 'good night' text as I'm already asleep.

XXX

First day back in school is a bit of a blur. I get what feels like hourly calls from Dad to check how I'm coping and to make sure I don't want to leave it another week. Luckily for me; in regards my cowardice and unwillingness to really accept that Allison and Aiden are actually gone anyway, the gossip channels seem to have done their job, and people already know what's happened, and why we all look so morose.

I'm given less pity than Lydia and Scott which I'm glad about. Of course, as far as everybody else knows they saw Allison die, while I did not, which of course is totally true. I didn't see it, but I felt it. At least as clear as Lydia did. I knew he was doing something, I could feel it, I just couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm not convinced anyone other than us has really realised Aiden is even gone. The whispers all concentrate on Allison.

Somehow a morning of Math and English Lit classes seem pretty meaningless right now, especially as I have literarily no clue where we are. Last I remember clearly we were actually studying a different text. Now I didn't understand the other one, so I've no hope of answering the questions the teacher keeps throwing my way. Scott covers for me admirably, but it was Allison who was the wiz at English Lit.

We are left alone at lunch. Danny just barely manages pluck up courage to come sit with us. I think he knows more than he's letting on. He knows that Aiden died; I know that for sure, but I'm not clear on how much he knows about Ethan, or why he left. He's not asking any of the questions a heart broken boy should be asking when his boyfriend runs off without a trace.

Yet again, I barely manage to get any food down, it all turns to ash the second it hits my tongue. I decided to make a game out of it to try and relieve the pressure. Today I only ate orange food at lunch. I had the cheese from in my sandwich, I had the orange jello they were serving in the canteen and I had tropical juice in one of those little cartons. It actually helped.

The highlight of my day, the only light really, was that Malia started school today and her day was even more of a train wreck at school than mine was. I'm glad the pack is growing again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I know it's been ages since I've updated this.

I've rather run out of steam (at least for now) so I'm going to call this complete and if there's any demand for a sequel, I'll have a think and see if I get any sudden bouts of inspiration.

In a shameless plug, I've started writing a crossover of Teen Wolf and Supernatural called Synergy, if you want give that a read and let me know what you think please do.

Looking forward to hearing from all you lovely people, SpiroTiger.


End file.
